The Drive Home
by Penelope S Cartwright
Summary: Cuddy's thoughts after her encounter in House's office and the aftermath of "Braveheart" 6.06. Spoilers for "Braveheart" and "Known Unknowns." I'll be continuing this in a series of one-shots.
1. The Drive Home

**Author's Note: I have not delved into the world of House fanfiction before, but I'm obsessed with the direction of this new season. It is so bloody awesome! Love to hear what you, readers, think. This will be a one-shot for now. Contains spoilers for episodes, 6 and 7! **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own anything of House. I tried to ask David Shore to cut me in, but he just said, sorry, no. Oh well, I still love him. **

**___________________________________________________________________________**

"_You do make me feel funny." _

She held her breath and let it out slowly, her hands on her steering wheel. She was still in the parking lot of her hospital. Her briefcase was thrown haphazardly on the passenger seat next to her. Two empty Starbuck coffee cups were in her cup holders, one with her lipstick on it. The man she was currently thinking of limped out of the building. He never glanced around the parking lot. She heard the roar of his motorcycle before she saw him speeding off in the opposite direction. She didn't realize how hard she was gripping the wheel until she removed her right hand to turn on the ignition. It was another minute until she pulled out in reverse.

She slowly made her way onto the highway before thoughts of House flooded her mind. She had to tell him. It wasn't right. She was leading him on. But hadn't she tried to tell him? If he had been so interested in her, he surely would have noticed something was different; how she was different. Her smiles were slower to come. She kept her dealings with him more professional than before. She thought she was distant with him, but tonight's little display of teasing and hidden affection had taken her by surprise.

"_What about us?" _

She almost could not believe he said "us." What "us?" House had caused her more trouble this past year than any other since he knew she was interested him. She really was. He had finally gotten over Stacy and had shown he could still form semi-functional relationships with new fellows, even if those relationships were based on fear and threats. It proved he was still human. But… there was always a "but." She had Rachel to think of now. Rachel was her first and most important priority. She was barely going to be a year old and she didn't need "drama" in her very, young life. As her mother, she knew she needed to be stay away from "bad influences" and negativity. House was a bad influence. His photo was next to negativity in the dictionary (_refer to pessimism, misanthropy, and sarcasm also, she thought). _He was never going to change. It was his philosophy after all.

"_It's inappropriate!" _

She smiled as she recalled the whine that left her lips without thinking. She sounded like a petulant child. Her students were watching with careful eyes to see how she would treat the world famous diagnostician. She loved every moment of their banter. She had sighed exasperatedly when she was done chastising him and watched him limp away, whistling. House 1, Cuddy 0.

The car behind her honked his horn. She was jolted out of her reverie and put her foot on the gas. She was almost home and didn't remember half the drive there. She didn't see any more cars or traffic when she turned onto her street. The lights in her home were on. Wearily, she parked in her drive way and walked to her front door. The porch light came to life and the door opened before she had time to find her key.

"I was getting worried you were going to have a very long night at work," said a voice.

Lucas was leaning against the door frame, Rachel sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before moving out of her way. She hung up her jacket and placed her briefcase on the entry way table.

"I had to clear a few things up before I left," she answered him.

"Oh, like some 'House' work?" he grinned. She smiled at him. It was good that he understood her work relationship with House. He had worked with House first and knew how difficult he could be. She took Rachel from him and cradled the baby in her arms. If only she could sleep as peacefully… After settling down Rachel for the night, she ate a quick dinner, took a shower, and climbed into her own comfortable bed. Lucas turned toward her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'll be gone for a couple of days next week," she told him.

"That medical conference?"

"Yeah, the one that's been stressing me out for weeks. Wilson is going to drive me and Rachel up to the lodge. We'll only be gone three days."

"If I finish up with the Cramer case, could I… um… meet you up there?"

"Sure, that'd be nice."

"Is House going to be there? Do I have to watch for a cane heading towards my head?"

She smiled. "No. He doesn't know about it and I made Wilson swear not to tell him."

She was already going to be uncomfortable enough with Wilson finding out she was in a relationship. Like the gossip mongrel he was, he would be on his phone calling House the moment he saw her with another man. It made her feel like she was cheating. However much she wanted to deny it, she still had feelings for that ass.

"Lisa?"

"Hm."

"Don't worry. He won't try to get between us."

She never answered. House wouldn't get between them. He was too proud. He would be embarrassed and ashamed he didn't notice anything beforehand. He would be hurt. That thought alone made her miserable. House would never break them up. She was sure that her and her guilt might though. Lisa closed her eyes. She had a week to prepare for the trip, ample enough time to not worry about what might be.


	2. What a Difference a Day Makes

**Author's Note: Wow, thanks to all who've read ****The Drive Home. ****I'm glad you guys liked it! I got some requests to continue it, but instead of writing it as a whole story, I'll be posting one-shots from major events I know/think will happen. I have 3 weeks to play with the medical conference before canon changes everything. Thanks again and enjoy! **

_____________________________________________________________________

The drive up to the conference was horrible. No, that was an understatement. Wilson couldn't keep his mouth shut or hadn't remembered not to mark down the conference in his public calendar. She wasn't really surprised to see House sitting in the front seat, leering at her and Rachel. She glared at Wilson who looked sheepish but shrugged his shoulders in defeat. The entire ride House made sexual innuendos, referring to her as a Milf since Rachel was with her. Wilson bickered with House about the most inane things, making her want to pull her out. They were like that for three hours. How they were best friends, she didn't know. Rachel was the best behaved out of all the people in the car, cooing and giggling whenever House turned around to give her a dirty look. He probably meant to scare her, but she was already her mother's daughter, laughing at him instead of cowering. Said mother was trying to keep her thoughts off of the man in the seat in front of her. She should have asked Lucas to take her to the lodge. He was working on a fragile case though and didn't have the time. Hopefully she'd see him tomorrow. House started bickering with Wilson once again. She was able to zone them out when she realized she either needed to tell House tonight about Lucas or let him find out tomorrow, preferably with Wilson. She was sure he'd be able to hold back House in case things got out of hand. She was shocked out of her thoughts when a bright, orange candy smacked her right on the cheek. House started tossing circus peanuts at the car ceiling behind him, so that they fell on her. She lost her temper.

"Can't you act like a mature adult for once in your life? You're not even supposed to be off, House! All your vacation was taken up when you were at Mayfield!"

"That was medically necessary! Plus, don't you want to show off your world famous diagnostician instead of wonder boy here?"

"Hey, I resent that!" added Wilson.

"Shut up!" House and Cuddy snapped.

"I only didn't argue with Wilson at my home about you because I'm not paying you all the time you're off. You weren't invited so there's no chance of you ruining our presentations and panels! I'll make sure security throws your ass out on the street if you take a step into _any_ of the conference rooms!"

"I'm not going to get into the conference. Those things are boring as hell. It's the suites, bars, and hot young doctors that I can't wait to get to."

"You are such a pig."

"Children, please! We're finally here," Wilson shouted over them.

The lodge loomed over them as they drove up the long drive. It was built entirely out of logs with evergreens flanking it on both sides. Valets were out in the front helping all the people out of their cars, flagging down bell boys to help with luggage. Wilson drove his Volvo to the front doors and handed his keys to a young valet. Cuddy unbuckled Rachel from her car seat and stepped out of the car to cool, fresh air. Her mood lifted slightly until she came face to face with House. His eyes were clouded but his face remained blank. For a moment she thought he was actually going to apologize before he side-stepped her and grabbed his luggage. He didn't turn around to look at her again. Wilson had his eyebrows raised but wisely choose not to say anything. He took his and Cuddy's luggage into the lobby where a bell boy took it from them. House tossed his stuff on top of Wilson's and walked away.

"I'm so sorry, Lisa," Wilson said quietly as they walked to their room. He did look very guilty.

"It's ok, James. We were deluding ourselves into thinking House wouldn't try to pull some sort of stunt."

"I think he's paying one of my residents to provide him with info. I only told them and my patients that I'll be gone."

"Find out who the snitch is when we get back. I'll teach him or her that House's anger is nothing compared to mine."

Wilson looked at her cautiously before reaching the door to his room. _Right across from mine, she thought miserably. _

"Want to meet for dinner?"

Cuddy thought about it but shook her head.

"No, thanks. I'll just order something up for Rachel and me. I'll see you tonight at the icebreaker."

"Icebreaker?"

"The dance they have planned. James, you didn't forget about it, did you?"

"Oh! No I didn't. I rented a jacket especially for tonight. Hopefully they won't make us take photos or anything. The 80s were bad enough to live through."

She smiled at him and entered her room with Rachel. The suite was immaculate. The living room had a large sofa and wide screen television. French doors were on the other side and opened up to a large private patio. The forests were beautiful. She couldn't remember the last time she had stopped to appreciate nature. Rachel started to fuss in her arms, wanting to be set down. She immediately crawled around, curious at the new surroundings. Cuddy turned and saw a small kitchenette to the left. On the right was the master bedroom. The bed was covered in a warm red comforter. More pillows than she'd ever use were piled onto it. She brought her luggage into the room, unpacked, picked up Rachel and laid with her on the bed. She'd have to call the lobby to bring up a basinet. They had already provided her with a sitter for the conference. Rachel closed her eyes immediately. She had been up all day and missed her nap. Cuddy moved her to the middle of the bed and propped pillows around her. She didn't want Rachel to roll off if she dozed off. She wrapped a protective arm around her daughter anyway. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand she saw it was four o'clock. The party didn't start till eight and even then she could be fashionably late. It didn't take her that long to get ready anyway. After setting the alarm she closed her eyes. She then realized she hadn't thought of House once since he left her by the car.

__________________________________________________________________

The sitter arrived just in time for Cuddy to leave. It was eight o'clock but she was ready and only had to make her way down to the banquet room. She felt slightly giddy at the chance to just relax and enjoy the company of her fellow doctors. As she stepped out of the room, Wilson came out of his. He was dressed in a gray suit jacket, plain white t-shirt, and light faded jeans. He stopped for a moment gaping at her.

"Wow."

She was wearing a long, dark gray sweater, cut so that it showed off one of her shoulders, a belt over it and black skin tight pants with leggings covering her high heels. Her hair was in waves, teased only a little to give her hair a "bigger" look.

"Thanks," she smiled. "You ready?"

"Yep. I only hope they don't keep us there forever. I need to find House."

Cuddy glanced at him quickly. She fought with herself for just a moment before she asked what was wrong with House. Wilson sighed and just shook his head.

"I don't really know. I haven't seen or talked to him since he ditched us with the car. God knows what the hell he's up to, but I'd rather find him before midnight. I don't want him stumbling in drunk with a couple hookers in my room."

Cuddy smirked but didn't ask anything more. House could go lick his wounds all he wants. The banquet hall was smaller than she expected it to be. There were about five hundred doctors crammed into the room. An open bar was busy by the entrance; hors d'oeuvres were being severed next to that.

"Dr. Wilson!"

They turned to see a petite brunette walk up to him dressed in a 'Madonna' fashion. Wilson smiled charmingly, extending his hand.

"Dr. Stevens, it's nice seeing you again. You remember Princeton-Plainsboro's Dean of Medicine, Dr. Cuddy?"

"I do. It's a pleasure to see you both here!"

They mingled and slowly went their separate ways: Wilson speaking with other oncologists and Cuddy moving toward the administration crowd. She was enjoying herself. Sure, she was only one of three women in their crowd, but she could go head to head with the best of them. It wasn't until one of the doctors nudged her on the shoulder and pointed towards the bar.

"Isn't that one of your doctors, Lisa? Gregory House? I didn't know he was going to be here."

Her smile faded.

"Excuse me."

The doctors nodded and made room for her to leave. Her blood was going to boil if he was already drunk and harassing others. When she made her way out of the crowd, she gaped at him, not knowing whether to be more angry for his deviance or to laugh at his blatant "screw you" to the conference. He was dressed like an American of the 1780s, long blue jacket with tails, white collared shirt, along with matching off-white pants. He was staring at her, too, probably gauging if she was going to yell at him or not.

"Your ass looks perfect in those pants, Cuddy."

She was angry. All thoughts of how the jacket looked good on him flew right out of her head. She marched up to him and grabbed his left arm. She didn't say a word, but tugged on him to make him follow her outside, onto the patio. Only a few doctors were smoking off on the other side but it made no difference to the two people who looked like they were about to tear each other apart.

"I told you I'll have security throw your sorry carcass--."

"I got an invite this evening. I have a few fans willing to listen to me speak for five minutes," he added in snidely.

"It doesn't matter! Why do you always--."

"Why are you suddenly avoiding me? Only a couple months ago, you would have let me jump you," he interrupted again.

"Only a couple months ago I told you we could never have a personal relationship!"

"I wasn't myself! Look, I got help. I'm coping with my pain and problems, much better than I ever thought!"

"Sure! I can really see it through the deflections and crude jokes!"

She was pissed. How could he bring up their "non-relationship?" Her hands were clenched at her sides and her hair was falling into face. Her anger rose as she saw he was calm and starting to smirk. It annoyed her to no end.

"What?" she growled.

His smirk grew.

"It looks like you are about to stomp your foot, valley girl style."

She laughed. She couldn't help it. All her anger left her, but left a certain weariness. She never knew how he could make her emotions go from one side of the spectrum to the other. He could always make her smile. She sighed, moved towards the railing and leaned on both her arms. The lake was beautiful, the moon's light reflecting off of it. She could actually see stars, too. House moved next to her, leaning on both his arms, his cane leaning on the railing. His shoulder almost brushed hers.

"I like riling you up."

She turned her head, her eyes moving over his face. He was looking straight ahead. She could smell his cologne, the same scent he always wore.

"I can still remember campus police separating us in the library. You gave me a D on a diagnostic exercise."

"I knew you were crap at diagnostics. You still are."

Their eyes finally met. His eyes searched her face. Her pulse quickened and she could feel herself blush. He never failed to make her feel beautiful, even in a lecherous way.

"Thanks, you're still such a charmer."

"I know that's what you like about me."

He moved slightly closer. An eyebrow rose questioningly. She had to move. He was too close. She flinched when his shoulder touched hers. He moved back, eyes narrowed. She could practically hear him think of all the possible scenarios for this.

"What's going on, Cuddy?"

He was serious, no mocking lit to his voice. Did her ears actually detect concern? He reached out and gripped her shoulder, making her face him. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Haven't you wondered why I'm avoiding you? Why I've quit having lunch with Wilson on Tuesdays?"

"No, I…"

"You never asked. You would have badgered me to kingdom-come for information on my personal life. You would have followed me home after I refused to tell you, hacked into my email, broke into my office, and stalked my nurses…"

"Spit out what you're trying to say."

He was getting mad. She could see the tick of his quickened heartbeat on his neck. She took another step back, straightening her spine. She could do this; she had to.

"I moved on."

She'd only seen the current look on his face once, when he found out about her adoption clearance: his mouth open, eyes wide and darting from to and from her. He swallowed. Her eyes widened when he stepped closer, one hand finding hers.

"If you're happy, I'm…"

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. She watched as he limped away. She reminded herself she did the right thing.


	3. Meetings

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts! Reviews and alerts really make a writer happy and work faster. A little change of perspective in this chapter since I wanted to go into House's reaction to Cuddy being with someone (since he doesn't know about Lucas yet). Plus we all know that Wilson is the #1 Huddy fanboy. Enjoy! **

Wilson actually enjoyed himself. He stayed for two hours speaking with his fellow oncologists, making sure to get cards from researchers whose worked looked promising. He hadn't seen Lisa since they parted earlier that evening. He said his good-byes and left the hall in search of his missing best friend. He checked the bar first but the bartender said no one with a cane had been in that night. He walked around the rest of the lodge but only saw tipsy doctors and other tourists. On a whim, he walked back to his room. He only hoped there were no hookers.

The room was dark when he opened the door but he could another figure lying on the couch, feet propped up on the arm rest. He flipped on the light switch and saw House stretched out, already in his pajamas.

"Where the hell were you?"

House glanced at him and then stared back at the wall.

"I had to go rent a costume," he said gruffly.

"You went to the icebreaker? How'd you get in?"

"Calm down, Jimmy. You'll give yourself a heart-attack."

"Well? What happened?"

House fidgeted slightly. His arms were crossed around his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles. Wilson noticed his face looked pale and his eyes slightly red. Was the pain really bad tonight or had something set it off? He wasn't going to ask until House answered him.

"She moved on."

"She? Who're---."

"Are you always this dense? Cuddy! Remember, the reason I tagged along was for some alone time with our boss."

"Oh."

House threw a glare at him before he resumed staring at the wall.

"I did exactly what you told me to do. I talked to her. I… got to her to laugh. When I tried getting closer to her…"

Wilson sat down on the arm chair next to the couch. House's voice was still gruff and if he didn't know any better, it was from crying. There were no empty bottles around so Wilson knew his friend had stayed away from that particular tendency. It must have been something bad to bother him that much.

"House?" Wilson asked cautiously. He didn't want to push him but he wanted House to talk about it.

"She flinched. She God damned flinched!"

He sat up suddenly, his bad leg stretched straight in front of him. Both hands were kneading his thigh vigorously. Wilson's face showed nothing but sympathy for his friend. House's emotional pain somehow would always manifest itself into leg pain.

"Do you want me to get you a ride back to Princeton?"

"No. I have to do a quick presentation tomorrow at noon. I bribed the event coordinator to let me in if I did a ten minute talk on diagnostics. I could spy on Cuddy if I stay here."

"Just don't make her mad. You won't be doing yourself any favors by pissing her off."

"I know that! Who do you take me for?"

"House."

House smirked.

"I'll be on my semi-best behavior. I'm still learning, you know."

"I know. Come on, House. Let's go to bed."

"I'm not sleeping with you! I know I've heard the rumors, Wilson, but I don't swing your way."

Wilson smiled as he saw his friend get comfortable on the couch.

"Goodnight, House."

"Night, Wilson."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Wilson woke up and found House still snoring on the couch. He let him sleep for another hour as he got ready for the day. He had an earlier presentation to do at ten o'clock that he needed to prep for. When he walked back out to the living room, House was already dressed in a black suit, light blue shirt and red tie.

"I ordered us breakfast since it's on the hospitals tab."

Wilson nodded and sat down to read the morning paper. Breakfast arrived ten minutes later. They dug in and shared the whole pot of coffee. It was nine when they left the room. Cuddy was coming out of hers, dressed in her best suit and heels. Wilson saw her hesitate before saying "Good morning" to both of them. Surprisingly House answered her, his face calm. Wilson raised an eyebrow towards him but didn't comment. They walked down to the lobby together. Doctors were roaming around, speaking with each other and sipping coffee. The lodge had provided a refreshment table, large coffee makers being constantly refilled and doughnuts sitting off to the side. Wilson could feel the awkwardness between House and Cuddy. They looked everywhere except at each other. Wilson didn't think it could get any worse until he heard a man's voice calling for Lisa.

"Lisa!"

Cuddy turned and smiled at the man walking towards them. She walked the rest of the distance to greet him. House stiffened next to him, his face didn't change, but Wilson could tell he was shocked. The man kissed Cuddy and intertwined their fingers as he turned towards House and Wilson. Cuddy glanced at both of them, nervous and worried. House couldn't contain the distain from his voice.

"Lucas."

"House, how's it going?"

Wilson hadn't guessed House knew this guy. The guy smiled regardless of the cold reception. He turned toward Wilson. Cuddy remembered they had never met and made their introductions. Wilson shook his hand, even with the glared thrown by House.

"We'll just be going then," interrupted Cuddy. She led Lucas away from them and through the throng of doctors waiting for the presentations to start. House stared at their backs until they were out of sight.

"That asshole!"

"Who is that guy?" Wilson asked.

"That was my PI! He knew I was going for her."

"He cockblocked you."

"Bastard."

"I can already see you scheming, House. Leave it."

"Wouldn't dream of disturbing them," House said. He limped off, leaving Wilson in the middle of the lobby wondering how House was going to screw up the day.


	4. To Run or not to Run?

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'm so glad people like these one-shots. For those of you asking, this will definitely be a Huddy story. I can't get enough of House and Cuddy banter and I love Hugh and Lisa's chemistry! They actually will make people blush while just sitting in the same room with them (I totally did). Anyway, I don't think I'll have a chapter posted before Halloween so I hope everyone has a good one! **

That was possibly the most awkward moment of her life. House staring her down, accusations and hurt in his eyes, before he finally opened his mouth. Wilson gaped slightly before she introduced him to Lucas. She had fled (there was no other word for it) from the moment into the relatively quiet atmosphere of the outdoors. She noticed she had pulled Lucas onto the same patio she had talked to House just the night before. Lucas tugged slightly on her hand.

"Hey, it's ok."

She looked into his bright green eyes. He was always optimistic. He smiled in understanding and rubbed her arms gently. He had that boyish charm any woman would fall for. For some reason, this annoyed her. His boyish looks, his smile, his sincerity, everything about him irked her at that moment. She took a step back from Lucas, her eyes cast down.

"I have to go get ready for the presentation," she said quietly.

Lucas nodded. She could still feel his scanning her face.

"I'll go back to the room and wait for you. Are you free for lunch?"

"Yeah, I am. I'll see you then." She reached up and kissed his cheek, walking away quickly. She'd still sit in on Wilson's presentation and then decide whether she'd go and see House's. She didn't want to appear like she was a coward. She wasn't. She felt guilty. She knew she had no reason to. It was her trademark. House had no hold over her. He was right though. She would have jumped him. It just went to show though that she would have decided to start a relationship with an unstable, drug addict who ended up in a mental hospital. It was not her best realization. Lucas had been with her for months. She loved when he was around. He was everything she wanted. He loved Rachel and possibly herself. She wasn't in love with him though. She knew that with every fiber of her being. She only clung to the hope that she could one day.

"Coffee?"

She jumped slightly. Wilson stood next to her with a knowing smile and a cup of fresh, hot coffee. The smell was heavenly and she smiled as she took it.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the presentations," she lied. "Thanks for the coffee."

"I start in five minutes. Did you get a chance to look over the presentation?"

"I did. It was good. Now all we have to do is make sure House doesn't screw up or offend anyone during his, then we'll be out of the clear."

Wilson nodded and began to open his mouth.

"If you're going to ask me a personal question about House," she interrupted, "I'm not going to answer it. It's none of your business."

"I just wanted to warn you. He's plotting something because he's hurt. He was going to finally ask you out this weekend but…"

"Thank you for the warning, Wilson. Now get in there and do Princeton-Plainsboro proud."

She watched him walk away. So he was hurt and he had finally gotten the balls to ask her out. Her heart skipped for a second before her brain interrupted. She wasn't a free woman and she had Rachel to think of. __________________________________________________________________

Wilson's presentation went off without a hitch. Several of Princeton General's oncologists tried to question some of the unorthodox treatments that were currently being used with some of his patients, but Wilson calmly explained that these patients were excellent candidates and the results were proving fruitful. She only hoped they wouldn't question House. He would insult them and have them thinking she was a lunatic for re-hiring a lunatic. Wilson walked away from the podium with House taking his place. Wilson made his way to the empty seat next to hers.

"The moment of truth," he whispered to her.

House cleared his throat and began. He started off on the dynamics of his team, explaining why mixing the minds of an intensivist ("which is an unheard of branch of medicine in the States"), a neurologist, immunologists, and a plastic surgeon were vital to the discovery of the diagnosis for each of his patients. It sounded like he was proud of his team. He then went into depth on his process of elimination and how the appearance of new symptoms usually proved that treating a patient first, before tests, helped rule out false-positives.

"So you're saying, we should treat a patient on the basis of what we think is right rather than rely on tests?" asked one of the doctors from Princeton General.

"No. You test first and when those come back inconclusive, you send the patient to see me. You'd probably kill the patient with the wrong medication."

Cuddy groaned. This didn't look like it was going to end well. The doctor turned red and sat up straighter.

"Like you did with President Dibala?"

The whole room was silent. House glared at the miscreant before answering.

"We had two diagnoses: one right, one wrong. Unfortunately all the symptoms led us to believe the wrong one. It killed him. It happens. It'll continue happening as long as doctors practice medicine. We learn from our mistakes and prevent ourselves from making them in the future."

He met Cuddy's eyes for just a moment before limping away from the podium. The room broke into applause and chatter. She breathed a sigh of relief. That could have gone horribly wrong. He made a decent presentation and answered the rest of the questions without sarcasm. Doctors were walking out of the room, most planning on leaving the lodge for the two hour lunch break they had. For a split second she thought of blending herself in with the crowd and sneaking off to her room to find Lucas. She scolded herself. She waited patiently with Wilson as House shuffled towards them.

"Nice one," Wilson said.

"Yeah, who knew you were a great speaker."

"Thanks, boss, that really enforces positive behavior."

They walked out of the room and towards their own. Wilson ranted about the doctors from General while House and Cuddy pretended to listen. They were both too caught up in thinking of the other until they arrived at their rooms.

"Want to grab a bite with us?" Wilson asked.

House walked into their room without looking back. Cuddy shook her head.

"No thanks. Lucas and I were going to go into town and check it out."

"Ok, we'll see you later then."

Wilson was so sweet. He gave her a hopeful smile and went into his room. She looked at the closed door for a moment before entering her room. Lucas was playing with Rachel. He looked up at her when he heard the door close.

"Hey. The sitter should be back any second and then we can head out."

"Ok," she said and headed into the master bedroom. Lucas followed her.

"We can stay in if you want. You looked a bit a peeked."

"Actually, let's go home. I don't have to stay for the rest of the conference."

Lucas looked surprised.

"You don't want to wait until tomorrow?"

She shook her head.

"Okay," said Lucas. He didn't question her further.

She packed all of her and Rachel's belongings back into her luggage. Lucas took them down to the car for her.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Lisa?" he asked her as they walked out of the lodge.

Her gray eyes met his green.

"I can't idle around here. It's making me anxious thinking of all the paper work piling up at the hospital," she lied. She was getting good at convincing herself. His eyes seemed brighter. He stopped for a moment and kissed her cheek.

"You're such a workaholic," he teased.

She held Rachel closer to her body as they approached his car. She'd text Wilson once they were onto the freeway. _No need to worry him or House_, she thought.


	5. It's Not His Kiss

She was sitting at her desk, filling out paperwork, when he burst in. She knew he was going to make a scene when he and Wilson got back to work, but that had been a week ago. She'd kept her guard up though knowing it was just a matter of time.

"I want my department back," he demanded.

House's eyes were crystal blue and fierce. She could see the anger lurking just under the surface of his face but he didn't crack.

"I told you you'd get it back when you got your license reinstated."

"I did."

He flipped an envelope onto her desk. She took the letter from inside it and read over it quickly. The state licensing board had indeed given him back his license. She carefully put the letter back and handed it back to him. He snatched it from her hand and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"Well?" he said impatiently.

"You'll have to get Foreman to agree to step down."

"That wasn't part of the deal, Cuddy," he growled. "Diagnostics is mine."

"It was yours. I thought you wanted Foreman to stay in charge?"

"Like you said, I like puzzles and power."

"Fine." She looked down at the unfinished paperwork and jotted something down. He stood in front of her, clearly irritated at her quick dismissal.

"Fine? What do you mean fine?"

"I mean quit wasting my time and go do your job. I already have a feeling Foreman is going to burst in here the moment you order him around so I need time to think of things to placate him. Now go."

He had a sneer on his face when her eyes met his. She'd only seen House this aggressive when his leg was hurting him and when Stacy left him. His eyes were cold when he narrowed them at her before leaving her office. It was going to be a very long day.

_________________________________________________________________________

"House is going to kill our patient!"

She looked up from her donor's list to see all 3 of House's team members in her office. Foreman was standing in front of her with Cameron beside him. Chase lingered slightly behind Foreman, his face stoic. She could tell he wasn't focusing on the case completely.

"What's he going to do?"

"He's bullied one of the surgeons to perform a brain biopsy before any of our tests have returned. The patient doesn't need the biopsy!"

She stood up wearily.

"Where is he?"

"He's in his office," answered Cameron.

"Chase, Cameron, go cancel the surgery. Foreman, collect the results of the tests and meet us back in House's office."

All three fellows nodded and stormed out of the room. She followed them to the elevators and got off on the fourth floor. His blinds were pulled down and his office dark. She opened the door to find him slouched in his chair, throwing his red ball at the wall, his expression dark and temperamental.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That kid you're treating doesn't need a brain biopsy!"

"How do you know? When's the last time you were really a doctor?"

"Are you angry because of I'm shooting you down or because I'm dating Lucas?"

"I can give two shits about him…"

"Oh ho! So you are sulking! You can't stand that I'm actually in a stable relationship with someone who can stand up to you!"

House slammed the red ball down onto the desk and stood up as fast as his leg allowed. He glared down at her fiercely.

"I don't care who you _settled_ with. Stop being such a selfish bitch and let the surgeon do his job. Roberts called me right now and confirmed my diagnosis. The kid did have several micro-tumors that didn't come up on the scan."

She stepped back, her mouth opened slightly in shock. House stepped forward, invading her personal space.

"Stop bringing your personal relationships into hospital business and do your damn job."

He side stepped her and left the office. She stood dumbfounded. _How dare he… _she thought. She looked around the darkened office before walking quickly out. He was still standing by the elevators waiting for one to descend. She walked up to him, her heels clicking loudly in the evening lull of the hospital.

"Dr. House," she said. She took a deep breath. He looked over his shoulder, his only acknowledgement that he had heard her. It felt weird addressing him so formally but she thought it was necessary. When she stood next to him, she spoke.

"I apologize for bringing up personal issues; however, you did not a sufficient enough medical reason to warrant the biopsy."

"The patient had shadows on the scans," House began.

"They could have been anything."

Just then, the elevator arrived on their floor and Foreman stepped out, looking at House guilty.

"You were right," he started. "All the labs came back positive."

Foreman handed the paperwork to Cuddy who looked over it quickly. House walked onto the elevator.

"Have a good night, _Dr_. Cuddy."

She met his eyes as the elevator closed.

___________________________________________________________________________

She didn't drive home immediately after her encounter with House. The son of a bitch was right. She brought up Lucas. It was unprofessional. She laughed quietly to herself. House of all people had scolded her for being unprofessional. Hell was certainly starting to freeze over. Lucas had called her a half hour ago. She told him she was working late at the hospital. She knew he could tell she was lying but he understood her need to be by herself. The car was chilly but she didn't reach to turn on the heater.

Was this going to be the way she and House acted around each other now? Would they hold each other in contempt, sniping at each other, never sharing a decent word? Her heart felt heavy. He hadn't smiled at her once since he found out about Lucas. He hardly smiled before but when he did, she glowed, knowing she was the reason it was there. There were no sexual jokes about her breasts or her ass and she missed it. She missed his insanity! _How screwed up am I?_ she thought. She was in a stable relationship. It was working with Lucas. He loved her and Rachel. _But did she love him? _a voice nagged at her in her mind. She couldn't answer herself.

It was an hour later when she arrived home. Rachel was already asleep. Lucas was sitting in her kitchen, photos from his latest case strewn out on the table. She forced a smile at him.

"Hey, rough day?" he asked.

"It was just very busy. I'm just going to take a shower and head to bed."

"Okay. I have to work tonight. I'm chasing a philanderer around for his wife's divorce attorney," he said as he collected his stuff. He slung his messenger bag around his shoulders. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"What's wrong, Lisa? I could do this tomorrow if you need me."

She looked at him, his green eyes eager to please her.

"No, you go on. I'm just stressed about hospital business."

"House?"

She prayed she didn't flinch or blush noticeably.

"He's always an ass. I could handle him. Some of the donors were harassing me on the hospital's state."

"I'm sorry."

He took her in his arms. She stiffened slightly before relaxing. He began to pull back when she tightened her hold on him. She kissed him, pushing her body into his. He was taken by surprise but held her close to him, one hand in hair, the other on her lower back. She let the kiss taper off naturally and stepped back, eyes cast down. Lucas licked his lips.

"What was that for?"

"Just saying goodnight," she answered, looking up.

"Goodnight then," he kissed her one more time and headed out of the house.

Cuddy still stood in the kitchen long after Lucas left, a glass of red wine in hand. She tried to rid herself of thoughts of the men in her life. She sighed and placed her empty glass in the sink. She took her shower and crawled into bed. When she closed her eyes, it wasn't Lucas's kiss she was thinking about.

________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: Thank you again for all the reviews and alerts! I hope to post one more chapter before Monday's episode (which I'm dying for!!). I'd like to give a shout out to Alex for calling me out on my lack of research (D'oh! XD). I should have written that an "intensivist" is not the common word Americans use instead of putting that it is an unknown specialty. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this very angsty chapter! **


	6. Why Do You Care?

**Author's Note: It's been a hectic week and after watching Monday's episode, I was brain-dead for a day or two… that dance was perfect. Anyway, this fic is officially AU but I'm still trying to incorporate spoilers from the next episodes, "Teamwork" and "Ignorance is Bliss." Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts! I really appreciate it! **

He had tried everything to get her attention. He had been calm and caring, giving her space to breathe. He had pissed her off, resulting in a fight that would be the gossip of Princeton-Plainsboro for years to come. (Patients from the first floor remarked how they had heard the shouting.) Ignoring her had achieved nothing. He was on the second floor balcony looking down onto the lobby. People walked in and out of the hospital, some smiling, others looking like they only had days to live. The nurses ran to and fro, looking harassed as usual. Anyone looking up would see a fearsome specter, glaring down at everyone with contempt and loathing.

"Anyone faint dead away yet from the "death glare" of Gregory House?" he heard his best friend say.

"Haha, very funny, Jimmy."

"I think 'funny' is at the other end of the spectrum, judging by the look on your mug."

Wilson moved next to him, mirroring his stance: arms on the railing, leaning casually on it. House spared him one more glance before looking down at the lobby again.

"How long has Lucas been in there?"

House's scowl deepened. He cursed Wilson for being as curious as him.

"Seventeen minutes," he answered.

"Wow, he lasts ten minutes longer than you."

"I'm going to pitch you over if you don't shut the hell up."

"Before you do that though… have you seen how happy she is?"

He had. But he's also seen her face drop when she thinks no one's looking. He's seen her smile less and go home early from the real love of her life. This hospital was her pride and joy, her true life's accomplishment. He knew she loved Rachel, but deep down, Rachel was never hers. Cuddy would always hide that in the deepest part of her mind, ignoring that fact until Rachel was old enough to understand.

"She's content. That's not happiness."

"We all strive for happiness, but being content with our lives is enough for some people."

"Not for her."

"And suddenly you know her so well, do you?"

"Don't be dense, Wilson. She's like a caged tigress right now, content because at least her cub's safe and with her. She's sacrificing herself for the kid. Plus, I've known her longer than you."

"That was slightly poetic."

"I try."

"Maybe," Wilson hesitated a moment. "You… need to let her go."

House looked at Wilson with no expression on his face. Wilson avoided his eyes, staring resolutely inside the clinic.

"You're right."

Wilson looked at House, eyebrows raised.

"When did the pod people come last night to steal the body of the real House?"

House smirked, the first scene of emotion flitting across his face.

"She's just as stubborn as I am. If I push it, she'll stay with Lucas longer out of spite."

Wilson shrugged.

"So ultimately your reasoning is selfish. But… what if she never leaves him?"

House smirked at his best friend and stood away from the railing. He glanced back and saw the two people he was waiting for walk out of the clinic, hand in hand. The grip on his cane tightened. His eyes darkened. He watched them until they were out of sight. Lucas was the only one to look up and see House. House walked away from his best friend and towards the elevators, his limp more pronounced.

* * *

It had been two weeks since he had decided to leave Cuddy alone. Everything about that idea clashed with his true nature. He wanted to show her Lucas was the wrong person for her. He wanted to crash their dates and stalk them relentlessly until Lucas had had enough. It frustrated him that Lucas knew how he was. He countered House every step of the way.

The only time House wasn't thinking about Cuddy was when he had patients. The first one he cured in his usual weekly time line. The second was dying and he still didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. The guy was a porn producer with clean blood panels, no STDs (_a first_, thought House), and no other symptoms except eye pain and the simple fact he was going to die in a couple hours. He leaned back in his office chair, red ball in hand, thinking of all the possible diagnosis. He needed that light bulb moment when all the clues came together and he could see the picture clearly. This patient wasn't giving him enough time.

"House."

Chase was standing in the doorway. His hair was cut short and his face was clean shaven. His clothes were wrinkled and the bags under his eyes told House he had been sleeping in the doctor's lounge. House eyed Chase with open hostility.

"What do you want?"

"We called time of death at 11:23 pm."

House dropped his red ball onto the table and stood up slowly, stepping away from his desk.

"What did he die of?"

"Foreman scheduled an autopsy for tomorrow morning."

"Call him. Tell him to reschedule it for tonight. I'll be down there in five minutes."

Chase let out a disgusted breath.

"It's late. Foreman and I have been up for 26 hours watching this guy. He's not going to be any deader tomorrow."

House saw Chase's weak spot. He was in a foul mood and found the perfect opportunity to bait Chase. The wombat would give him a go for his money.

"Why do you want to go home? It's not like there's anybody waiting up for you."

Chase tensed. His bloodshot eyes bored into House's. Cameron had flown to Chicago a week ago after Chase had confessed about the Diabla case. She forgave him as was her nature, but she couldn't be near him or the hospital. She needed a "break." He had snooped, of course, and found she had gotten her own apartment along with separate bank accounts and attorneys.

"I'm tired and can hardly think straight. I'm not calling Foreman."

Chase turned to exit the office.

"So when's the divorce going to be final? Cameron's already had the papers served, I'm sure."

House was on the floor two seconds after the words left his mouth. Chase was standing over him, both hands balled into fists. House could feel the pain and heat radiating from his left eye. It was swelling and would be a perfect coal color tomorrow.

"You're a right, bastard."

House brought his hand up to his face. The bridge of his nose had split and was bleeding slowly onto his cheek. The pain was manageable but he'd need ice and put band aids on quickly. Chase threw him one more hateful look and walked out of the office.

"See you tomorrow!" House yelled.

He stood up shakily, his whole body feeling off balance. _That kid sure has a good left jab_, he thought. Oddly, he felt better. He was not the most miserable person in Princeton. He hopped into his outer office, almost upending his white board when he wobbled unsteadily. His head hurt and he could only see out of one eye now. He rummaged for an ice pack in the small refrigerator and slapped it on his face. He hissed when the coldness started to seep into his abused muscles.

Overall, House felt better.

* * *

"What the hell happened to your face?"

House cringed. His head was sore from a mixture of bourbon and bruising. His eye was colored in different shades of purple and blue. His cheek had the faint greenish hue to it under the abused eye. Two butterfly bands concealed the split skin on his nose. Cuddy stood in front of him, reaching to touch his face. He stepped back.

"This is nothing. You should see the other guy."

He side stepped her and moved towards the elevators. He felt her tug his arm back to the reception desk.

"House, really. What happened?"

He scowled down at her. This was the closest they'd been in weeks. His head throbbed; he was hung over; he didn't want to be able to smell her perfume and not be able to… he shook his head.

"Why do you care?"

It came out harsher than he wanted it to, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was get to his office and resume ignoring her. She squared her shoulders, her posture defensive and cautious.

"I care because I still consider you a friend and---."

"We could never be friends, Cuddy."

She looked like he had just back handed her. The hurt he had been feeling for weeks bubbled up to the surface. She didn't even glance back when she turned on her stilettos and marched through the clinic to her office. Watching her walk away had not made him feel better like he hoped it would.

* * *

A glass of scotch cast an amber glow on his fingers as he turned the glass in hand, his desk lamp illuminating the warm liquid. He was celebrating his success on getting Taub and Thirteen back onto the team. Chase took the third spot with Foreman being his "second-in-command." They all worked well together. He would have to think of something to bring back the antagonism and competition. He emptied his glass. He was well and truly into his cups. His head felt light, a nice buzz making his face warm and his lips numb. There was no way he could ride his bike back to Wilson's. He picked up his cell phone. Wilson answered on the third ring.

"What?"

"Dear friend of mine, I need you to pick me up."

"You're drunk. Damn it, House, where are you at?"

"At the hospital. Hurry up."

"Drunk at the hospital, nice," he heard Wilson mumble. "I'll be there in twenty."

Wilson hung up on him. He snapped the cell phone shut, leaning back in his chair, eyes closed. He heard the door to his office creak slightly. He didn't bother opening up his eyes.

"I'm off the clock! Whoever you are, get the hell out of my office."

"Not until you tell me what you did to Lisa."

House opened a bleary eye. Lucas stood in front of his desk. His hands were tucked into his brown leather jacket. From what House could gather, he didn't look mad.

"I insulted her as usual. You going to hit me for it?"

Lucas smirked.

"Looks like someone beat me to it. And you didn't just insult her. I know both of you. She's been hiding her misery and guilt for days."

"She's PMSing. Give her a hot water bottle and she'll get over it."

"Nice deflection. She'd have your balls for saying that."

House laughed knowing Lucas was right.

"Sit down. Want a drink?"

His drunk mind was making him more at ease than he should be. No matter how much he wanted to hate Lucas, he couldn't. The guy was honest and didn't bull shit around. He did have the annoying rambling-on quality that made him put his foot into his mouth more than once, but House tolerated it.

"Sure. Now what did you say?"

House pulled out another cup from one of his drawers and poured a generous amount of scotch into it. Lucas took a sip, still waiting for House's answer.

"I told her we could never be friends."

"Why? You guys have been friends for almost a decade. She still cares about you."

"I don't want her to," he replied without thinking. The alcohol in his system made his tongue loose. At the moment, he didn't care about Lucas knowing how he felt about Cuddy. Lucas already knew that. He didn't know how much.

"That's a lame reason. You know you want her, probably more than I do."

House glared at the man in front of him. Anger prickled through his fogged stated.

"You better not be jerking her around---." House started.

"See! You're such a liar, House. You care about her. You just need the suit of armor and a white horse to complete your look."

"I'm thinking a joust, too. Oh, you know, to make you fall on your ass."

"Whatever, House. Talk to her. You guys can still be friends. You just want to do her anyway, not like you're in love with her," Lucas said off handedly.

House stiffened. Lucas saw the flash of emotion on House's face and his rigid posture.

"Oh Jeez," he sighed. "You _are_ in love with her."

Lucas had found his answer and didn't have anything else left to say. House watched him step out of his office and walk down the hall. Neither would mention anything to Cuddy the next day.


	7. Once Chance

**Author's Note: After last week's episode I had the worst case of writer's block. I loved it because it made me happy, depressed, disappointed, and hopeful. I can't wait to see "Wilson." I was reaching with this chapter and I know it shows. Hopefully all of you, beloved readers, will enjoy it. Next chapter will be House and Wilson's discussion along with the "special event…" Thanks again for all your support and reviews!! **

All the male posturing had to stop. It was driving her up the wall. House had been relentless on getting her to notice his "acts" of kindness and his on-going commentary on Lucas's "short-comings," innuendo very much intended. Lucas had taken it upon himself to start investing House and his team to make her happy. When she had found out, she had kicked him to the couch for that night. She didn't need his help when handling House. She was offended that he felt the need to "help" her. She was far from some damsel in distress. Lucas tried to make it up to her, but she was fed up.

It was a slow day at Princeton-Plainsboro. It was a little before one in the afternoon and she was already ahead on her paperwork. She had a feeling it was because House was behaving, or doing what he usually does covertly. That was completely unusual so she decided to give herself a break and walk around the hospital. It felt normal. Nurses were busy with patients. Her doctors smiled if they caught her eye and returned to their work or pretended to read charts. She walked up to and through each floor of the hospital. When she found herself on the fourth floor she deliberately went out of her way to check patients first before walking by House's office.

He was running a differential with his "new" team. Chase was the first to notice her but made no movement to acknowledge her. Taub was sitting with his back to the glass, staring intently at the white-board. Thirteen sat in the next chair, flipping through the new chart they had, shooting off the first diagnosis she could think of. Foreman was standing next to the coffee pot, cup in hand. He nodded to Thirteen, supposedly agreeing with her. House was facing the white-board, writing quickly but neatly, all the symptoms that they had. She moved slightly out of his line of sight to watch him. She couldn't remember seeing anybody so absorbed in their work. For all his bitching and complaining, he loved it. He smirked evilly as he shot down something Chase said. She could hear the others arguing amongst themselves before House stopped the bickering. He used the black marker in his hands to point out instructions to each member. She watched as the ducklings stood and walked out to complete whatever tests House ordered.

House watched them and then headed into his office. During the differential he had been animated. Now his face had darkened and he let his guard down. There was a sadness that weighed down on him. It made him look older than his fifty years. Her heart clenched in her chest. She was responsible for that. Without thinking, she made her presence known and walked into his office. His face became unreadable when he saw her.

"House," she started. "How's it going?"

_Nice one, Lisa_, she thought. _How lame was that?_ She sat down on the seat in front of his desk. His eyes narrowed.

"Everything's just _dandy_," he sneered.

_I deserved that_, she thought.

"I just wanted to check on how everything's going with the team," she tried again.

"No, you didn't."

She raised her eyebrows in challenge.

"You watched me the entire time we did the differential," he continued. "You saw how the team was working. They're fine. You were checking up on me, trying to stave off that wave of guilt that is written all over your pretty face."

"I don't feel guilty for how you're feeling! Hell, I don't even know what you're feeling."

"Sure," he smirked at her. "Every time I've asked you out, you've turned me down. Hm… I think rejection is a feeling?"

"I'm with Lucas--."

"Can you say that with a little less regret?"

"You think I regret starting this relationship," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He stood up from his desk, his right arm supporting his leg in lieu of his cane. She scowled at him as he placed himself entirely too close to be appropriate.

"I think you do. I think you _settled_ for what you think you need. He's not going to make you happy---."

"You think you do!" she burst out. "You do nothing but cause havoc in this hospital, undermine my authority as Dean, insult me and my daughter! I can go on for a while, House!"

"I haven't seen you truly smile since you left Wilson's kitchen."

"What?" She was dumbfounded. What _the hell was he talking about?_

"The day after I quit. You came to Wilson's and asked me if you were the reason why I was leaving. I said no, we flirted some more until my damn cooking partner spoiled all the fun…" he paused, looking her straight in the eye. "You smiled that cheeky, sexy smile at me and left."

She couldn't turn away from his eyes. He was being honest with her. She also realized that was the last time they had had their normal banter. She had then distanced herself from him to be in a serious relationship with Lucas. She had been emotionally stagnant where House was concerned. She felt his hand on her arm.

"Stop rationalizing," he said, a slight smirk on his face.

"One chance."

The words had flown from her mouth without her consent. His eyes widened as his expression became one of disbelief.

"Really?"

She pulled herself together, taking a step away from his and the feel of his hand rubbing circles on her arm.

"Yes. One chance…one date. You pick however you want to spend Friday night with me."

His smirked widened.

"I'd need two days for that."

"Stacy had told me five minutes?"

He laughed and it almost felt normal. They almost felt normal. He looked down at his shoes before meeting her eyes and speaking again.

"So you're breaking it off with Lucas?"

"No."

He raised an eyebrow. Here she took a deep breath. Her mind was racing with a million possibilities, a million scenarios of how their date would go, but it equaled one ending to her.

"You're going to screw up," she said wearily. "I'm giving you this one chance to realize we'll always be adversaries. We'll always bitch at each other and fight like alpha wolves. You'll insult me and then Rachel. She needs someone who isn't going to belittle her for every little thing she does. Ha," she laughed at a sudden image, "we'll probably be sitting at a posh little table and start arguing over what wine to drink and then argue about something inane and then I'll get up and call a taxi to take me home. Plus, isn't it your philosophy that people don't change?"

She took a breath.

"You just need me out of your system."

With that, she turned and left. The truth of the situation finally weighed heavily on her shoulders. He wasn't the nice guy or even the cold bastard hiding a soft, fragile nature. He was the cold bastard. _Did_ _she know how lucky she was to be with someone like Lucas?_ her mind asked. Lucas would be there for her and Rachel when she needed him. He gave her space and never pried into anything she didn't want him to know about. He trusted her. She felt better than she had in days. House would back off and leave her alone.

She hoped.

* * *

The drive home went by too quickly. She was going to tell Lucas her plan. He'd agree that House needed to see that they would never work and that would be that.

"Absolutely not!"

She was already in bed, sitting against the headboard. The sheets were pulled up to her chest with her arms crossed in front.

"Lucas, its only dinner. He'll get his chance, screw up as usual, and that'll be that. I'll be back here by 9."

"You're humoring him, playing his game. What if he does act civilized? He won't take no for an answer."

"You think I'm doing this in order to dump you?"

Lucas paced at the end of the bed.

"It's so ridiculous. What am I suppose to think?"

At that second, she made up her mind. This guy was going to be there for her.

"Come here," she said and patted the side of the bed.

He sat next to her, looking her straight in the eye. She took the hand closest to her, intertwining their fingers.

"I'm not going to choose House over you."

His boyish face spread in a grin.

"That is very reassuring. I only hope you're right in thinking he'll back off."

She smiled as he got himself ready for bed. Friday night would end it. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that House would do something to prove her right. A traitorous voice couldn't help but whisper in her mind that Friday was as much for her sake as House's.


	8. A Douse of Cold Water

**Author's Note: So sorry for another long delay between chapters! I should be able to post faster updates with the coming holidays, especially after how this chapter ended… I have to say "Wilson" was a major influence for this chapter. I absolutely loved that episode. James Wilson is my hero. Thank you all again for reading and reviewing! Thank God for fanfiction to help us with the insanely long break between episodes. Jan. 25 cannot come fast enough! **

"You're seriously going to go through with it then?"

House and Wilson sat in their brand new living room. They had moved out of Amber's old apartment. Wilson had bought all new furniture and a large flat screen. House had hooked up every game console they own to it.

"Yep," House answered, pushing frantically on the buttons of the PS3 game controller.

"You may have changed at Mayfield, but I know you're planning something in order to punish her."

"Nope."

"House, come on."

"Not planning on anything. It's perfect; she's expecting some grand gesture of romanticism or a very embarrassing dinner. I bet she's thinking of walking away vindicated in her decision. I'm not going to give her anything."

"What are you going to do then?" Wilson asked, sighing when his game character was incinerated.

House smiled, albeit a little forcefully. Wilson noticed and continued playing without bringing up Friday's "date." He was pissed at Cuddy for playing with his best friends emotions. He only spoke to her when necessary and kept their interactions strictly professional. The first time she wanted to resume their Tuesday lunches, he laughed at her bitterly and told her he couldn't make it and wouldn't be able to continue to make it. Cuddy had been slightly surprised but hid it quickly, nodding and squaring her jaw in resignation. She had to have known he'd take House's side.

"Shit!"

"Ha ha!"

Wilson had finally beaten House's game.

* * *

She was ready. Her hair was straightened with not a hair out of place. Her make-up was applied with such precision; it was more war paint to help her manipulate her "date." She chose a simple navy blue dress, tight in all the right places, with matching high heels. It was cold in Jersey so she donned a long black jacket. She had told Lucas she would be home in an hour or so. Sitting in her car in front of the restaurant, she took a deep breath. She didn't see House's bike or his beat up car. _Great_, she thought, _he's late_.

The temperature in her car was dropping dramatically so she chose to wait in the restaurant. It was a classy place, Italian in decoration and food. The maître d' welcomed her warmly and informed her that her date was waiting for her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. She followed him through the restaurant to a table next to a glass wall. She could see the snow start to fall outside. House stood from his seat as she approached. He was wearing a black suit with a matching dark grey tie. His scruff had been trimmed neatly. A black cane was hanging from behind his chair. He smiled as he took in her wide eyed look.

"You look good, too," he said as the maître d' pushed in her chair. He sat down stiffly, the grin still on his face.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "How's the leg?"

He glanced at her before lowering his gaze. His right hand was under the table, rubbing his scarred thigh.

"It's the weather. The coldness always makes it hurt a bit more."

A waiter interrupted them. She ordered coffee and heard him say he was good with his water. She took a look at the menu wondering if she should order something or just hold the waiter off until it was time for her to go. House wasn't treating her any differently except for the lack of sexual comments.

"So how long until you bolt from here?"

She lowered the menu, not hiding the fact that was exacting what she was thinking.

"I was going to give you a half hour or until you screw up."

He smiled taking a sip of water.

"You said dinner. At least have something to eat before you go back to Lucas. He'll think I was disrespectful to his woman. I'll even pay for it, don't worry."

She thought a moment.

"Fine." She looked back down at the menu.

"Good."

It was tensely quiet until they placed their orders with the waiter. With nothing to distract her, she looked over at House, taking in the oddness of the situation. They looked like any other couple in the restaurant having an intimate dinner. After their food was served and half eaten, House spoke up.

"So why the sudden need for stability and normality?" he asked suddenly. His eyes pierced right through her.

"It's none of your business, but I'll answer that. All my life I've chased after the interesting guys who were a bit rebellious or wild. Nothing has ever worked with them. Nothing has worked with the so-called good guys either with you tormenting them and crashing my dates."

He smiled rather smugly.

"I have the chance to try out a relationship with a good guy who already knows your insanity--."

"I fixed that problem."

"And," she went on, "who stands up to you. He's not going to run if you try to intimidate him."

"I see," he answered quietly. His eyes were focused on her right shoulder.

"See what?" she asked irritated. "You can't drop the subject with a comment like that."

He met her eyes.

"You're not the woman I thought you were."

She was taken aback by that answer.

"What kind of woman did you think I was?"

The way he had said that made her feel almost chastised, as if she had some major fault. He took a deep breath.

"I thought you were stronger than this," he started. "The Lisa Cuddy I knew _never_ needed anyone to be there for her. She knew what she wanted and she got it. She wanted help, never needed it. She didn't need a man to be happy and only ensnared them when she wanted one. Insecurity and fear of failure have you so overwhelmed, any comfort is a god send to you. You only asked me to dinner in order to reaffirm your theory that I haven't changed; that I'm still the bastard of Princeton-Plainsboro. Now you're questioning yourself if you made the right choice because you're not getting what you expected. You're acting like a desperate woman who thinks she has no time left."

"That's enough."

It felt like a cold bucket of water had been poured on her. She was scared. It was only natural with all the events that had transpired. The truth of his words hit her hard though. She was weak. She had gone after the only man who had offered her comfort.

"You were prepared to raise Rachel all on your own. What changed? Sure, you had more than several sleepless nights with her, but those days passed. She doesn't need anybody but you. You would have shown her how to be a fierce, independent woman."

"I didn't think you were coming back." The words slipped through her lips without her permission.

He scowled slightly.

"That's a lame excuse."

"It's true nevertheless. I thought… I knew you were coming back but you weren't coming back as you."

"People don't change. I was still a son of a bitch before and after the vicodin."

"Now I know… I wish things were--."

"Things were different so you can come running back to me?"

"Greg?"

Cuddy startled slightly at the voice behind her. It was a woman, tall, curvy and wearing a beautiful burgundy dress. At first Cuddy thought she might have been a hooker, but she looked too innocent; she had a grace to her hookers didn't have. Cuddy glanced at House, seeing his look of surprise. He looked happy. He got to his feet as the woman moved to his side of the table. She was pretty Cuddy noticed. Her tan went well with her short auburn hair and dark green eyes. She kissed House on the cheek.

"Lydia," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was having dinner with Dr. Nolan and Annie. She's improved so much. She wanted to come for a visit."

Cuddy noticed the slight accent she had. She smiled thinly as Lydia looked between her and House.

"I'm so sorry I'm interrupted your dinner," she told Cuddy sincerely. "I just saw Greg and had to say hello."

"You're not interrupting anything," he said before she could speak. "Actually I was just leaving. Where's Annie and Nolan?"

Lydia looked a bit apprehensively at House before answering.

"They're waiting outside for me."

House took her hand.

"It's been a very _enlightening_ dinner, Dr. Cuddy. Good bye."

Lydia looked slightly confused and embarrassed about the sudden turn of events but she let House lead her out of the restaurant. Cuddy sat there alone, several patrons looking at her with sympathy. House had done the walking. He walked out with a beautiful woman on his arm. Mortified would be explaining her feelings loosely. Every time she thought about the dinner, she had walked away the victor. The waiter walked up to her with pity in his eyes. She wanted to gag with the embarrassment she felt. He placed a small black tray down and walked away without saying a word. Numbly she picked up the tray.

It was the bill.


	9. Good Byes and Coffee

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who are still into this story! It has been a crazy holiday season so I wasn't able to update. I went to the People's Choice Awards last night and got inspired so I finished this chapter and am writing the next. I definitely know how I'm ending this. ;) Thanks again for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! **

She was sitting in her car, crying. He had once again reduced her to tears, hardly any effort on his part. The harsh reality of the situation hit her hard when that woman smiled so genuinely at House and his eyes lit up when he first saw her. That look had only been reserved to her for the past three years. She breathed harshly, her breath rising in a mist before her.

"_You're focused… It's like no one else is in the room. You should hear yourself…" _

Did she take for granted that House would always be there for her? He was the one who ran, who sabotaged their every chance for a relationship, and who dismissed her three months ago in Wilson's kitchen. She told him she was going to miss him and now she did. She felt her purse move slightly. Reaching in, she pulled her cell phone out. Lucas was calling her. It was eleven, a couple hours after the time she said she'd be home. Rachel had fallen asleep right before she left and would sleep throughout the night. She wouldn't know her mother was missing.

Cuddy pressed the ignore button. Lucas was part of the problem; she couldn't deal with him at the moment. She placed her cell back in her purse. Her windows were fogged and ice was starting to accumulate on the bottom of her windshield. She turned on the ignition to her car and let it run to heat the engine. Vaguely her mind registered the cold air surrounding her. She sniffled noisily. She laughed weakly at the absurdity of having no tissues at this moment. Cuddy glanced into her overhead mirror. Mascara was smeared all below her eyes. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel. The windows were clear now. The parking lot had emptied. Several lamp lights illuminated the area around her.

She took another deep, shuttering breath.

Reaching for the stick shift next to her, she put the car in drive and made her way onto the main street. Princeton was fairly quiet for a Friday night. She didn't meet any traffic or accidents. She parked in her drive way ten minutes later. Lucas met her at the door with a concerned look.

"Why didn't you pick up? What'd that asshole do to you?"

She sniffed.

"Lucas," she said hoarsely.

"Lisa, it's ok. He'll leave you alone for now on."

"No, wait, you don't understand."

He shut the door slowly behind her. She hung up her jacket and turned to face him.

""Lucas," she said again, "he's never going to leave me alone."

"I'll speak to him them, make him see reason or threaten him."

"I don't want him to leave me alone."

"Oh."

His face was crestfallen. His eyes looked down and he shifted from foot to foot.

"I need to be alone though. I'm not with House or won't be."

He looked up.

"So… what you're saying is that you're breaking up with me to be alone? Not to be with House?"

"Yeah, basically… I love you, Lucas, but it's not the same as being in love. I could stay with you for a while, but I would be just here…"

"I see. You don't have to say anything more. I get it actually."

"It's not fair to you if I'm holding back."

"It's not fair." He sighed. "House has been in love with you for years though."

She laughed harshly.

"Sure. I've heard that before."

He looked at her strangely.

"He has. That's why, at first, I thought I had no chance with you. You two really are too stubborn for your own good."

He smiled boyishly at her. Her heart ached but she felt relieved. She smiled back. He took a step closer, kissing her on the cheek and wrapping his arms around her.

"Good luck, Lisa. If you ever need anything…" He whispered in her ear.

She held him tighter.

"Thanks for everything, Lucas."

He nodded as he stepped away.

"See you around, Lisa."

He smiled sadly one last time and opened the door, walking out in to the midnight chill. She heard the door click shut behind him. She turned the dead bolt before she walked through her hall. Rachel was sleeping soundly in her room. She was snuggled against the duck Wilson had bought her. Thinking of Wilson, she knew she had to speak with him.

Going into her room, she cleaned herself up and got ready for bed. Sleep didn't come easily but eventually she drifted off.

* * *

It was half past nine when Wilson heard the front door open. He was sitting in their new living room, feet propped up on their table, watching Fox's "When Animals Attack XI." He had the TiVo on for when House was ready to re-watch it. His eyebrows rose when he heard two sets of footsteps. Turning around on the couch with a large smile, he watched carefully when House and Cuddy would walk by. He was shocked to see another woman laughing on House's arm. She stopped slowly when she saw him. House looked a tad sheepish.

"Wilson, this is Lydia. Lydia, Wilson."

"It's nice to meet you," Wilson said hesitantly. She shook his hand and wandered further into the kitchen, looking around. Wilson grabbed House by the arm.

"Who's she? A hooker?! What happened on your fake date?" he whispered quickly.

"Lydia," House said loudly, causing her to turn towards them "is a friend I met from Mayfield."

Wilson stared at him sternly.

"She wasn't a patient."

"He's telling the truth," she interrupted, her German accent becoming noticeable. "I owed Greg a favor. He cured my best friend."

House smiled cockily at Wilson.

"See, I did do some good in the cuckoo's nest."

"So…" Wilson narrowed his eyes. "You set up Cuddy. She…screwed up?"

"Yep, beautifully. I told her what she needed to hear and made a dramatic exit… I do have to apologize for leaving her with the bill. I told the stupid waiter to get my money before he saw Lydia but he was too slow. I called the maitre 'd and complained."

"I don't know why I'm surprised," Wilson said. "So what happened?"

"We chit chatted, ordered dinner, ate half of it and then I started up the conversation."

"I had called Greg two days ago, letting him know I was visiting with Annie, my best friend. She had been a patient of Dr. Nolan's, too, and wanted to see him. Greg asked me for this favor so I couldn't refuse. Alvie said hello by the way."

"Who's Alvie?" asked Wilson.

"He was my best friend when mine deserted me. He bugged the hell out of me but was a good guy."

"Greg never told me anything about that woman though."

Wilson's smile grew. House threw him a warning glance. Wilson didn't pay attention to him. This was too good to pass up.

"House has only been in love with Lisa Cuddy for years! She's with his former private investigator; however, she asked him for a date, thinking he'd screw up. I had money on her walking out."

"Really?" Lydia glanced over at House. He looked a little uncomfortable.

"House usually lets his mouth run off with him."

"Tell me about it," she smiled at him. Wilson was starting to warm up to her.

"Thanks, keep gossiping as if I'm not in the room." House said, reaching in the fridge for a water bottle. "Would you like anything?" he asked her.

"Just coffee if you have it. Annie and I have a red eye flight back to Phoenix tonight."

Wilson started a pot of coffee and leaned against the kitchen island.

"So even though I stole her dream loft, you topped me with Lydia," he said.

"I needed Cuddy to think I wasn't going to be her lapdog. I may appear nicer, but I'm still the same son of a bitch."

Wilson noticed Lydia raising her eyebrows. She coughed discreetly and then spoke.

"You do realize that you're lying to yourself again. You did change for the better."

"Sure, let all the psychobabble influence you," House scoffed.

"You never told your best friend about me."

Wilson saw the smirk on Lydia's face. He had wanted to get the story out of House once she left, but he couldn't wait.

"How'd you two meet?"

Lydia smiled mischievously. Wilson poured them both cups of coffee and waited for her to continue.

"Well, this obnoxious ass tried to destroy the little hope I had of my friend recovering. He also told me my piano playing sucked."

"Such a charmer," Wilson rolled his eyes.

"He was."

House seemed to blush slightly. Wilson motioned for her to go on.

"Dr. Nolan finally gave him permission to play the piano the staff usually locked after I left. He would play for me and Annie. At the benefit party we pranked a couple guests into believing we were married and he was a philanderer. Greg is really sweet under all the sarcasm."

House met her eyes in embarrassment, not daring to look at the oncologist to his other side.

"He has his own unique way to show he cares," Wilson smiled back. Lydia reminded him of a wild Cuddy, not suppressing any emotion and just doing what she wanted. No wonder House liked her.

Lydia finished her coffee and insisted on washing the cups for them. House shuffled into the living room, lost in thought. Wilson dried the cups and put them away.

"Thank you for the coffee. I have to go pick up Annie and then we're heading back to Arizona."

"I'll walk you out," House mumbled.

"No need," she replied. She stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Bye, Greg."

Wilson grinned again at his awkward friend. Lydia turned to him and shook his hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Wilson."

She gave House one last look and walked out the door. Both men didn't speak until the door clicked shut and they could not hear her heels.

"Do you think it worked? With Cuddy?"

"I don't know," House said. "We'll see."


	10. Trenton and so on

He could see her sitting at her desk when he walked through the clinic doors that morning. She was in a navy blue power suit, her hair straightened and make up applied with perfection. The amount of concealer under her eyes let him know she didn't sleep well. Reaching the doors to her office he took a deep breath and proceeded in. She raised her head, gray eyes meeting blue. Putting her pen down she leaned back in her chair, knowing this wasn't about hospital business.

"I'm sorry," he said bluntly.

He did look remorseful. He shuffled slightly on his feet, clearly uncomfortable. His eyes focused on the bookcase to his right.

"Me, too," she replied.

His eyes met hers again. She didn't look confused or angry. There was a calmness about her that he hadn't seen in ages. She moved a strand of hair that had moved in front of her face.

"You were right last night. I wasn't myself."

House finally settled himself in one of the chairs in front of her desk, his cane between legs.

"Well, I'm glad you-."

"I don't need anyone."

House didn't bother hiding his affronted look. After reviewing each scenario in his head, he didn't imagine this one. She avoided his eyes, shuffling papers as she went on.

"Lucas left last night. I don't need a man in my life to be there. I already take care of everything anyway."

"So…" House didn't know how to answer. "What about us?"

Cuddy laughed, smirking as she glanced sideways at him.

"What about us? You looked happy with that woman last night."

"She was just a friend. By the way," he said. House reached into his pants pocket and brought out a hundred dollar bill. He passed it to her. "For our meals. I said I would pay for it."

"Thanks. Go on. Who is she?"

House looked reluctant to speak about her. Cuddy stretched out her legs and placed them at the corner of her desk. She watched as his eyes skimmed her legs from the tips of heels to where her skirt hitched up at her thigh.

"Her name's Lydia. She was the sister-in-law to one of Dr. Nolan's patients as you heard last night. She was one of the only 'normal' people I could speak with when I was in the hospital. She lives in Phoenix now."

Cuddy nodded, appearing lost in thought.

"You never answered me," House interrupted.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"Us."

"I don't need you, House."

"But you do want me."

Cuddy smiled, leaning back in her chair. Her head rested against the back as she looked at the ceiling. House gripped his cane in one hand; a nervous habit that Cuddy knew meant he was aggravated.

"Why are you pushing this? There was a time a relationship would have been abhorrent to you. I thought _'People don't change.'_" She replied mockingly.

House tightened his grip.

"I didn't want one at the time. I… I was already getting out of control at that point. Would you have really started a relationship with me if I had said yes that day?"

They stared at one another for a moment before Cuddy turned her gaze to the ceiling again.

"I would have taken you home, we'd have had sex, and that'd be that. You were an itch."

"You can't even say that with a straight face! You would have sexed me up the whole weekend. Admit it."

His warm smile was infectious. This felt like the first light moment the both of them had had in ages. She missed that ease she felt with him.

"Maybe," she conceded. "It still doesn't change the fact that I don't want to start anything with you now. I just broke the heart of a man who would have married me… Maybe I wouldn't have been truly happy with him, but I could have lived with contentment."

"Contentment is just another word for settling… for boring. I could picture you running from the altar."

"House…"

He stood up abruptly. She swung her legs from off her desk and straightened up.

"Stand up," he ordered her.

She raised an eyebrow at his tone but stood up, knowing he wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't. He limped around her desk and stood right in front of her. She hoped he didn't see her slight intake of breath. The smirk on his face let her know he did. His blue eyes met her silver and held her gaze. She could make out all the lines on his face, prematurely aging him. His hair was a little longer now that he had stopped cutting it. It was a salt and pepper that made all males his age look distinguished whether they were or not. His stubble was still trimmed neatly giving him that sexy roguish look she loved. He took in her face entirely. She has minimal make-up today, except for the concealer, opting with very natural colors that complemented her. He happily noticed her pupils slightly dilated with his proximity. Her lips were slightly parted and he could tell she was valiantly trying to steady her breath. When his eyes returned to hers, she blushed at the inspection.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

His smile grew at the slight tremor to her voice.

"Proving a point."

Cuddy's left eyebrow arched and she smirked. She could play this game better. She stood slightly straighter knowing her best assets were now perfectly in his line of sight. Like clockwork, his eyes dropped down to her cleavage and traveled back up to her face. The sexual tension was still there. His eyes narrowed at her victorious smile.

"I think we're done here," she said.

House took a step back and started to limp around her desk.

"House," he stopped next to 'his' chair and looked over his shoulder at her. She shifted her weight on her notoriously high heels again. "I… I just need-."

The phone on her desk interrupted her shrilly.

"Hold on a minute," she apologized and answered the phone. "Dr. Cuddy."

House saw her eyes widen. Whoever was on the other end of the phone had caused Cuddy to pale. Something was _very_ wrong.

"I'll bring a team and we'll be there in ten minutes. I'll redirect as many ambulances there as soon possible, also. Yes, Sergeant."

She hung up the phone, looking distressed, and looked into his curious eyes.

"A crane just collapsed in downtown Trenton…"

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story, reviewed, favorite, and had alerts; even though I haven't updated in ages. The beauty that is season seven has kept me mesmerized and I felt like I couldn't do House and Cuddy justice here. A friend finally convinced me to finish it so viola. **


End file.
